<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【颜王】兜圈 / Chapter 15 by LW123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827976">【颜王】兜圈 / Chapter 15</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LW123/pseuds/LW123'>LW123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>188男团, 王晋, 颜司卓</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:48:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LW123/pseuds/LW123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【颜王】兜圈 / Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 15<br/>第二天王晋是被门铃吵醒的，他在被子里踹了颜司卓一脚，烦躁地翻个身，继续蒙头大睡。<br/>颜司卓得令起床，从地板胡乱抓条裤子蹬上，有点紧，估计是王晋的。他睡眼惺忪打着哈欠，趿拉着拖鞋到门口，“谁啊？”<br/>“小卓，是我——”<br/>“哥哥哥哥！快开门呀，我们给你带了礼物！”<br/>“小楠！不许撞门，妈妈跟你说过多少次了，这样会吵到邻居。”<br/>颜司卓脑子嗡地一下，Denise？她不是在新加坡？<br/>他有点发懵地打开门，小楠和安安像是两只流体小动物，从门缝钻进来兴奋地扑到他怀里，一边一个挂进臂弯，“哥哥，我们来找你玩啦！”<br/>Denise拎着行李箱无奈地跟在后面，“累死我了，快来搭把手。我本来想自己过来的，可是保姆家里临时有事，没人管小楠和安安，我只好带他们一起过来了。”<br/>颜司卓脑子里乱糟糟一团，“这么突然，你过来干什么？”<br/>Denise抱怨地嗔他一眼，“还不是怪你，你爸爸让你过来替他办事，你倒好，一天到晚不见人影。正好我要去S市参加同学聚会，你爸爸不放心，让我顺便过来一趟，看看你都在干些什么。”<br/>颜司卓抓了两把头发，正深入品尝“焦头烂额”四个字，就见王晋从里屋走出来，下身只围了条浴巾，一副没睡醒的样子揉着眼睛，嗓音又懒又哑，“颜司卓，我裤子呢？”<br/>小楠和安安兴奋地大叫“爸爸”，一溜小跑扎进他怀里，王晋没留神，被扑得踉跄几步，睡意还没醒透，视线从两个孩子挪到门口，有点傻眼地，“你们……Denise？”<br/>Denise尴尬地望着他，匆忙躲开视线。颜司卓站在旁边一言不发，气氛一时诡异到顶点。<br/>——王晋赤裸的上身遍布斑驳的吻痕，锁骨和胸膛甚至还有青紫的牙印，痕迹或新或旧、或深或浅，放肆地昭彰这具躯体曾经经历过怎样疯狂的性爱。<br/> “昨天洗衣服来着，你裤子我顺手一起丢洗衣机了。”颜司卓打破沉默，一边把Denise 的行李搬进客厅，一边用轻松的口吻说，“姑姑，你们还没吃早饭吧？”<br/>Denise鼻头莫名有点发酸，她深吸了口气，向颜司卓努力挤出一个笑容，“小卓，你带小楠和安安去玩一会，我跟你姑父说点正事。”<br/>虽然这些年来她和王晋各玩各的，但是仍然很难直面这种冲击，说到底，她只是个脆弱的女性Omega，还没胸怀宽广到那种程度，所谓的释怀和坦然，一半是为了成全彼此颜面，一半是给自己的宽慰罢了。而王晋身上那些吻痕，就像一把重斧从天而降悍然劈落，将她对于爱情和婚姻的最后一点幻想尽数砸烂。<br/>王晋取一件睡袍披上，Denise跟着他走进书房，重重吸了下鼻子，“王晋，你跟谁乱搞我不管，但是你就不能收敛一点？”<br/>王晋靠着书桌磕出支烟，忽然想起什么，没点燃，只皱眉叼住濡湿的滤嘴，尝尝滋味，“你过来怎么不提前说一声？”<br/>Denise心虚地挪开视线，“你不是说过，不爱听我家的事。” 她打定主意先斩后奏，要是提前说了，王晋准找借口不让她来。<br/>王晋对这种谈话本能地抗拒，仿佛回到刚结婚那几年，无休止的眼泪和争吵让他头痛欲裂，现在想起来都后怕。<br/>他敷衍地说，“这是北京，不是新加坡，只能说你来的时间不巧。”<br/>“我要带孩子在这边住一阵，这段时间，你能不能避一避嫌？” Denise看着王晋脸色，眼神飘过他赤裸的胸膛，说得愈发艰难，“就算你想……也别往家里带人，让孩子们看见，我该怎么解释？对他们的心理健康也不好……”<br/>王晋拢上前襟，难以忍受地打断，“你放心，我没你想象得那么荒唐。”这话说出来，王晋自己都脸红，但他实在受够了Denise的“梨花带雨”。<br/>他面上冷静，实则心乱如麻，唇齿间烟草的清苦味萦绕不去。他想到颜司卓，想到Denise堂兄一家，又想到两个血脉相连的孩子，心脏牵扯的某处一寸寸冷下去。Denise的到来让他无比清醒地认识到，他跟颜司卓的关系绝对不能公开，绝对不能。<br/>Denise忍不住道，“小卓住在你这里，你不照样没耽误？”<br/>王晋淡漠地扫她一眼，“我答应你做好分内的事，剩下不是你该管的。”<br/>Denise努嘴欲泣，嘴唇微微发抖，一跺脚扭头走了。<br/>这么多天来，颜司卓头一次穿戴齐整，站在灶台前炒菜。小楠和安安坐在餐桌旁嗷嗷待哺，拿筷子敲着碗沿，叮叮咚咚响得人心烦。<br/>王晋对孩子还算有耐心，他把小女儿抱到腿上，宠溺地笑道，“宝贝特意过来找我，是不是想爸爸了？”<br/>安安人小胳膊短，费劲地搂住王晋脖子，凑到他耳边小声说，“好想好想，不过爸爸平常也老是不在，安安习惯啦。”<br/>王晋心口莫名一堵，原本准备好的话如鲠在喉。他把安安放回地上，认真地摸了摸她的脑袋，温声道，“乖宝贝，爸爸在外面工作赚钱，你和哥哥要听妈妈的话，别让爸爸担心。”<br/>小楠很有男子气概地搂住安安，大拍胸脯，“爸爸不在，我可以保护好妹妹！”<br/>嘈杂烟火声里，饭菜飘香，王晋若有所感地抬头，恰好撞进颜司卓探究的目光，他们短暂相视，各自挪开眼睛。<br/>颜司卓把饭菜端上桌，很自然地把王晋爱吃的菜摆到他面前，摘掉围裙入座，Denise和王晋各居一头，离得老远。<br/>Denise擦掉口红，状若无意地问道，“小卓，你和你姑父最近相处得不错？”<br/>颜司卓满不在乎地“嗯”了一声，敷衍道，“这你得问他。”<br/>王晋沉默地夹菜，显然没打算作答。<br/>Denise早就习惯了王晋这副目中无人的样子，她轻轻笑了下，像在自嘲，转开话题问道，“你爸爸让你查的事情你查得怎么样了？”<br/>颜司卓扫了一眼王晋，见他没什么反应才说，“我心里有谱，你就去参加你的同学会，用不着管我。”<br/>“你们父子俩真是一个德行，我问你爸爸什么事情，他也不告诉我……”<br/>颜司卓突然打断，“姑姑，一大早赶飞机不饿吗？多吃点，你还很苗条，没必要刻意减肥。”<br/>“你这孩子，就会说好话。”Denise心尖一动，忽然捕捉到空气里一股很淡的味道——她在意识到真相的下一秒，脱口而出，“王晋，你没打抑制剂？！”<br/>话一出口，Denise就后悔了，她慌乱地看向颜司卓，捅破了天大的秘密似的捂住嘴，而颜司卓眉毛都没动一下。<br/>王晋的筷子顿了两秒，旋即恢复常态，他眼也不抬，淡淡地说，“哦，前几天打的失效了，一会儿补一支。”<br/>Denise心底的疑虑水涨船高，有种说不清道不明的古怪，但是怎么也摸不着头脑。不过细想也对，Alpha对Omega信息素的感知远高于其他性别，恐怕在此之前，颜司卓就已经发现了。<br/>她看向颜司卓，语气中带着恳求，“小卓，这件事你可以替我、替我们保密吗？”<br/>王晋是Omega，不仅他自己不想宣扬，Denise更加不想。<br/>因为嫁给一个“很有钱但人品糟糕”的渣A，Denise早就成为三姑六婆茶余饭后的谈资，如果再被那些碎嘴的亲戚知道，她实际上在为一个Omega过着守活寡的悲惨生活，她简直不知道自己的脸面要往哪放。<br/>颜司卓目底寒意一闪而过，很快变成吊儿郎当的笑容，意味深长地说，“放心吧姑姑，姑父对我这么好，我不会告诉别人的。”<br/>Denise冲他感激一笑。<br/>饭后Denise领孩子们进屋午睡，王晋在卫生间洗手， 颜司卓抱臂倚在门框上看他。<br/>颜司卓很不满地问，“喂，你今天犯什么毛病？”王晋对他又恢复那种不咸不淡的态度，这令他恼火而又无从发泄。<br/>王晋甩了甩手，在毛巾上擦拭干净，眼风软刀子似的刮过他脸上，径直走进卧室，“趁着Denise没发现，把你的东西收拾好拿到客房去。”<br/>颜司卓一把扯住王晋胳膊，面色僵冷，“你什么意思？”<br/>王晋眉宇间写满烦躁，从他手里抽出胳膊，直白说道， “字面意思，难道你想让她发现自己的丈夫跟侄子搞在一起？还有，在家跟我保持距离。”<br/>颜司卓没法反驳，气得狞笑，“你撅着屁股求我干你的时候怎么没想到这一茬？你们在书房谈了什么，我姑姑知道你被我标记了吗？”<br/>王晋疲惫不语，他转身背对颜司卓，蹲在床头柜前翻找东西，把药盒扒拉得哗啦哗啦响。跟Denise吵架已经够心累，他实在懒得再跟颜司卓掰扯。<br/>王晋刚站起来，颜司卓不由分说，一把将他按在床上，王晋才翻出的盒子脱手跌落，成管的抑制剂天女散花似的滚了满地。<br/>王晋奋力挣了两下，顾及隔墙有耳，不敢弄出太大动静，压低嗓子怒道，“你他妈发什么疯！”<br/>颜司卓用膝盖顶开他两腿，抵住会阴恶意地碾蹭，磨着牙根笑道，“我才应该问你想干什么！就因为她一句话，明知道自己怀孕还打抑制剂，你他妈是不要自己的命，还是不要孩子的命！”<br/>王晋满脸涨红，内腔不可抑制地潮润起来，狼狈并紧双腿，“关你屁事，滚开！”<br/>颜司卓掐住王晋脖子，手背青筋暴起，仿佛下一秒就要把他掐死，从牙缝里挤出字来，“王晋，等你被发情折磨得拼命流水的时候，最好别来求我。”<br/>他掐着王晋的手蓦地一松，王晋捂着脖子连呛带咳，一时缓不过劲，眼看颜司卓把满地抑制剂聚拢到一块儿，连同所有衣物打包塞进行李，摔门走了。<br/>王晋摊平手脚，目光涣散望着天花板，沉沉喘息。<br/>这场荒诞不经的梦，是时候醒了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>